


Your Heart Is An Orbital Field

by Val_Creative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adulthood, Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Far Future, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Pidge Ship Week 2018, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Post-Season/Series 07, Pregnancy, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Telepathic Bond, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nobody expects them to remain on Earth forever. Pidge comes home to Earth after five or so years of vanishing back into space, bringing along Lance and Allura back to her childhood town, and also bringing an exciting surprise for the Holt family.





	Your Heart Is An Orbital Field

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD I'VE BEEN WANTING TO TRY PALLURANCE FOR A LONG TIME. IT CONTAINS ALL MY FAVE THINGS: PALLURA, PLANCE, AND ALLURANCE. So I ended up writing this for Day 5 " **Sunrise/Sunset** " of [Pidge Ship Week](http://harmonia-circle.tumblr.com/post/176414741351/starting-august-19th-and-ending-august-25th-we) on Tumblr! And this is also for [Voltron Bingo](https://voltronbingo.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and I made this fic for my "[Telepathic Bond](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ca2f0132efd090baf7e4ef4705defbb7/tumblr_pdwi63wt9v1qh1cr6o1_540.png)" bingo space on the NSFW Genre card! Really excited to share this and any comments/thoughts are so so welcome! I love feedback!

 

*

Nobody expects them to remain on Earth forever.

Shiro, due to the Altean crystal thriving inside his prosthetic arm, manages to transform the castleship back to its original state. In the process, it gets super-charged for a longer journey.

Instead of traveling along with the other paladins, he insists on maintaining the role of Captain and looking over the global defense and security of the Garrison and the rest of Earth that still lives on. Keith frequently returns and often by himself, taking out the Black Lion from the Lion Bay, and Pidge doesn't care to know what kind of _strategy meetings_ he and Shiro get involved in. It's not her love life.

Coming home _is_ nice however, especially when there's good news to be shared with her family.

"Oh, Katie! Oh my goodness gracious!" Collen Holt gasps softly, clutching Pidge's hands into her own. She stares down at the huge, round swell of Pidge's stomach, leaping up and down excitedly and hugging her twenty-something-year-old daughter, babbling. "Sam! Get _out_ here this instant!"

From behind a nervous but widely grinning Pidge, Lance chuckles and steps in, accepting a hug and Colleen's loud shriek of joy into his ear. He massages over Pidge's shoulder-blade when Collen hurries over to a politely bemused Allura and embraces her fiercely as well. Lance's fingers gently nudge away Pidge's long, amber-brown waves, exposing her neck and cupping it, massaging away the tension. As Samuel Holt joins them, Pidge feels Allura's hand settling on her lower back, rubbing up up and down.

To her, Lance is like a sunset right before the shimmering dots of stars align, dripping and saturated with glorious, heightened colors and emotions. Even with the approaching darkness, he could carry a moon's brightness inside him, relentless, clever and intuitive, and full of wondrous passion.

But, for Allura, she's something more of a sunrise that bathes everything in a low, melodious glow. The reminder that there's always strength and peace and hope during loss.

And together with her, Pidge guesses that makes her a _planet_.

She already feels like one.

"When am I gonna get my own orbital field, huh?" she announces, resting both of her hands on her hips and jutting out her massive belly, cracking a smile. Lance rolls his eyes goodnaturedly, throwing their bags onto the rug and Allura giggles sweetly from Pidge's childhood window, admiring the view.

Something about all of the _warmth_ present in Allura's expression resides deep in Pidge's chest.

As if reacting to the same passing thought, Lance and Allura turns around at the same time, dreamy-eyed. Pidge feels herself being crowded while standing, kissed sloppy-wet on the throat, jaw, _lips_. Her knitted, mauve cardigan strips off. Pidge's blue-and-white speckled scarf gone.

The nylon, lilac fabric of Pidge's maternity shirt rucks up with the aid of Allura's dark brown fingers, baring her navel and the tightened, pale dome of her belly. Pidge's already milk-heavy breasts loosen out of her bra by Lance. He mouths a stray, loving kiss onto Pidge's flushed-red cheek. His heated, brown fingertips roll over her nipples until she keens, grinding her ass into the outline of Lance's cock twitching in his sweats.

Allura murmurs Pidge's name and peels off the lilac shirt all the way, tugged it over Pidge's head and rewarding her with a softly biting kiss on Pidge's lower lip, moaning.

They ease her onto the small, rickety bed, laughing and carefully holding Pidge in their embrace. Allura's hands stroke and hold onto her bump reassuringly, while Lance buries the tip of his glistening dick past Pidge's entrance, slowly thrusting and waiting for her to adjust, bowing himself between her spread, naked thighs to cover Pidge's stomach with mumbling, hot kisses.

(Lance's other hand clumsily reaches for Allura, guided to the prominent roundness of her own belly.)

Sex _wrecks_ her, fuzzing Pidge's mind and distracting her between the pleasure-pressure of Lance bucking inside her and Allura's hand playing with her vulva and her swollen, enlarged clitoris.

According to Coran and his medical diagnosis very early on, both Lance and Allura's genes made it inside her. When she was around nine weeks pregnant, Pidge tried to imagine what a (2) two human and (1) one Altean _hybrid_ baby would be like, and almost didn't think she should have this baby.

What if something went horribly wrong?

What if Pidge's genes deteriorated and both she and the baby died before they were even born?

What if she wasn't _ready_ … for any of this… …?

It took until hearing _Allura_ was pregnant too, a whole month and a half ahead of Pidge but no more visibly with her flat, non-muscular belly, for her to reconsider. The infectious, nearly _telepathic_ bond of Allura's delight and her overwhelming enthusiasm for carrying one of her and Lance's children keeps Pidge from stressing out too much. Parenting won't be easy.

But they _can_ do it together.

*

 


End file.
